Welcome to Mafia Land
by xXxRedGypsyxXx
Summary: The KHR gang decides to take another swing at the the theme park Mafia Land. This time they actually get to spend a little time with their loved ones. Various oneshots, ficlets, and drabbles about the KHR gang enjoying their time at Mafia Land.
1. Ryohei and Roller Coasters

**_When I originally posted this on Quizilla, it was reader insert, but I don't think fanfiction. net allows them so I tried to add names to it. I only say this for people who like descriptions of the characters in the story or something like that. I'm sorry. I just don't like making OCs. ^^;;_**

**_Character: _**_RyoheixReader_

* * *

**_Roller-Coasters_**

_Chink. Chink. Chink. Chink. Chink._

"God, why did I let you talk me into this?" Chiyo said as she and Ryohei reached the top of the roller-coaster.

"Because it will be EXTREME!" Ryohei's favorite phrase could be heard throughout the entire park when the roller-coaster dropped downhill. Chiyo's screams of terror following it as the roller-coaster cart zigzagged on the rails.

By the time the coaster had come to a halt, Ryohei was grinning like a mad man while Chiyo was stuck to her seat in pure unadulterated horror.

"Let's go again!" He was pumped an arm up.

"Let's not!" She quickly gripped his arm and dragged him away from the death trap. She loved her boyfriend, but even she had her limits.

"What's wrong, Chiyo? You're not having fun?"

Chiyo felt horrible when she saw the sad look on his face. They hadn't spent any time together because of his Vongola duties. Now, he was trying to make up for it and she was being a scrooge. Sucking it up, she smiled happily and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime I spend with you is fun,"

The chipper grin she loved so much came back to his face full force.

"Right, now let's go hit the rest of the roller-coasters!"

Chiyo sweat dropped and prepared herself as she was dragged along.

"Only if we can do a few gentler rides later,"

"Anything you want Chiyo. We'll have an EXTREME day!"


	2. Tsuna and the Tunnel of Love

**Characters: TsunaxReader**

**Warnings: a little implied smut; nothing graphic and it's not specifically directed at the couple. DX You'll get it if you read it. **

* * *

**Tunnel of Love**

Tsuna and Kaori sat uncomfortably in the small swan shaped boat. They each had their hands seated in their laps. They were too embarrassed to speak to one another. Anytime the boat rock and their arms brushed each other, they would jump away from each other; blushing madly.

The little hearts and cupids dangling in the air along with the gentle music were nothing compared to the couple in front of them who sounded like they were in a session of heavy petting. At least, it was dark enough so no one would see it.

"I-I'm sorry Reborn got you roped into this," Tsuna apologized again.

"N-no, it's fine. You probably wanted to be with Kyoko, right?" Kaori voiced trembled at the words. She was jealous at the mere thought of it but, she couldn't voice her feelings; knowing she would be turned down 100%.

"W-well, you see a-about that-"

_"Oh Akio!"_

Both Tsuna and Kaori clammed up when a moan echoed off the cave walls; their faces glowing red as a bulb in the dim cave. The two were now rounding a corner when a beam a light came out of nowhere and struck Tsuna in the head. The force of the beam sent both Tsuna and Kaori into the three feet of water.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Kaori immediately inquired. She was struck dumb to see the boy standing in his underwear; looking quite fierce and defiantly more confident than she remembered.

"Reborn! I'll confess to Kaori with my dying will!" He roared in determination. He tightly took her hands in his and said, "Kaori-chan, will you go out with me?"

"…I-I would love too," Kaori blushed with a bewildered look on her face. "A-after you put some clothes on, of course."

The light from Tsuna's eyes slowly dissipated. The same blushing, no-good Tsuna that Kaori loved had returned.

"R-really?" He asked again nervously; more worried about that than his lack of clothing. Kaori nodded enthusiastically before leaning over to kiss Tsuna on the lips; her heart fluttering when he shyly kissed her back.

"Don't you two have any shame?" An elderly couple said floating in a boat right past them. "Kids, these days…"

The flustered young couple glanced at each other before bursting into a fit laughter.


	3. Hibari and Game Booths

**Characters:** HibarixReader

Apologies to any OOC-ness

* * *

_**Game Booths**_

[Name] wondered around the amusement park alone. She was sad, but it was her own fault. She knew the young man wouldn't have come to explore the amusement park with her. She shouldn't have even asked. After all, amusement parks are the best place to find a crowd…which he hates the most.

The only reason he was here anyway was because Reborn had gotten Dr. Shamal to put Hibari in a drug induced sleep. It was safe to say that everyone in the hotel room, besides her, had been thoroughly _bitten to death_ upon his awakening. When everyone had left to tend to wounds or to just have fun, [Name] had _'stupidly'_ bravely asked him to go with her. Her quick reflexes had been the only thing to save her from a tonfa to the face.

[Name] sighed out loud, wondering how she could possibly survive the vacation without facing his wrath. Spying out the corner of her eye, she noticed a teddy bear that look oddly like Hibird hanging in the basketball gaming booth.

_It would be perfect… _She thought to herself. Walking up the booth, she placed her money down. The man gave her three basketballs. The first one bounced off the backboard, but completely missed the rim. The second one rolled around the rim before dropping off the side.

[Name] locked her lips in concentration. She wasn't going to miss this time no matter what. Shooting the ball, she made a confused face when the ball got stuck in the rim.

"Huh?"

"Tough luck girlie," The attendant snickered evilly.

"That's not fair, obviously the ball is bigger than the rim," She pointed out. "I would have won if it wasn't for that!"

"You lost so get over it. Either play again or leave," He glared at a very unhappy [Name] who only glared back. She wasn't going to back down. Yes, she wanted the bird very badly, but she also couldn't stand a cheat.

The booth attendant was close to saying another word when [Name] saw a gleam a metal pass her eye and successfully catch the attendant in the face. Seeing the force of the attack send the guy flying, [Name] didn't need creepy piano music to know who was behind her.

"Take your prize and let's go before I bite you to death," Hibari said with no patience in his voice. [Name] began to grin, but decided against it. She didn't want to get her hopes up that he could have possibly been out here looking for her.

"But, I want to see the rest of the park," [Name] pouted as she pulled the teddy bear from off the rack; sticking her tongue out the unconscious attendee.

"We are," He told her, walking off in the other direction. That's when [Name] took a look around them, the whole entire area had been cleared out. It was actually eerily silent in the entire amusement. [Name] chuckled nervously when she realized Hibari had something to do with it.

Clutching the 'Hibird'; plushie towards her, she followed after Hibari while they toured the slightly empty the park.

"What are you smiling at herbivore?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nothing, nothing at all," She said; not letting the smile leave her lips. She took an even bigger risk by holding his hand. Not sensing any hostility from him anymore, she considered this a good vacation.

_…as long as they didn't run into anybody in the park…_


	4. Gokudera and Ferris Wheels

**Ferris wheel **

"That dumb woman, what is she up to with the Tenth?" Gokudera kept grumbling as he tried to lean over the side of the Ferris wheel cart to look to get a better view of the park.

Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes. She hadn't been able to enjoy her time at Mafia Land. Tsuna had found a little girlfriend it would seem and Gokudera swore she couldn't be trusted. This lead to her and Gokudera scouring the park in search of him; especially since the last time they had come here the park had gone under the attack.

"You're not going to find him. It's too dark outside," She tried to explain to her obsessive boyfriend. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the park. All the lights were lit up perfectly. It was such a beautiful scene and she was stuck looking for someone who she was sure didn't want to be found.

Feeling the Ferris wheel jerk to a stop, Mimi hurriedly reached for Gokudera as he was about to fall out from the sway of the cart. A fall that would have definitely did some damage now that they were stuck at the top.

"Good, we're at the top. Now, we can see better," He went back to playing _Where's Tsuna _without even thanking her.

And, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mimi was not going to lose her man to another man. She had her pride as a woman after all.

"Gokudera?"

"What?" He asked the girl right before she pounced on him. The cart creaking as it rocked at the sudden motion. Gokudera blushed when Mimi straddled him to pin him down. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you see that there are some things that Tsuna just can't do," She smiled evilly before leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
